riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Shishigami
The Hunter The galaxy's deadliest mercenary, the name Ray Shishigami strikes fear into all enemies of the Empire. The best mercenaries get the best jobs, and Ray has acquired a fortune through his continued work with the Empire. Where the money all goes is like the man it belongs to, a mystery. Ray is recognized as the mercenary with the highest kill count and owner of one of the deadliest mechs every created. The Empire has done everything in their power to keep this powerful killer on their side. He is played by Hawk and considered to be the main villain of Rise. Badass Origins Ray was a member of the failed Black Ops project, an initiative undertaken by the Empire to train child soldiers from birth into deadly assassins who can survive on any planet and kill with a minimal amount of weaponry. They were handled by the best martial artists money can buy and trained by expert marksmen. The program was shut down for a single reason, it worked too well. The Black Ops soldiers were too deadly to keep alive, and the Empire feared the idea of such deadly weapons falling out of the Empire's control. Ray is one of the last Black Ops children alive. Officially the Empire haltd the program for ethical concerns in the raising on the training of children to be fighters. The final test for the Black Ops program was particularly grueling. The children were dropped onto planet Glacier, a desolate ice covered planet stuck in a perpetual Ice Age. The creatures that dwelled there were fiersome to behold and more terrible to fight. The Black Ops kids were told that there was one escape shuttle large enough to carry a single person off the planet. The final test was like a right of passage, teaching the children to deal with the harshest of conditions, and learning to show no mercy to anyone if it meant surviving. Ray never told anyone how many of his friends he had to kill to get off the planet alive. Each Black Ops Child has a black scorpion tattoo on their arm, and not even Ray's burns have removed it. Bodily Injuries Ray had worked for decades as the Empire's most deadly and loyal mercenary, doing jobs without question. As a Black Ops assassin, Ray was sent to kill one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, Commander Fury of the Hydra League. Commander Fury ruled over the planet of Brimstone and acted as one of the Three Heads of Hydra, The Three Heads are the legendary Generals of the Hydra League and their men worshipped them. Their deaths could mean the end of the war. Ray's attempt on his life failed, and the pyro maniac Fury burned him alive within his mech the Firestorm, leaving him to die. Ray was too valuable a resource to lose, so the Empire saved him. His body had been mutilated by his burns, covering it in raw skin so sensitive that Ray has to wear a bodysuit so he doesn't feel a rush of pain from something so peaceful as a breeze. It also keeps people from throwing up at the sight of his body. Personality Ray is cold, calculating, ruthless, and a perfectionist. He is a mercenary who takes pride in his work, and has never failed a mission. He has long since past the point of caring about morals when dealing with his jobs. Fighting Style Ray is skilled in fighting with a minimum of weaponry, preferring a combination of his knife and pistol in combat. Ray is an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combat specialist knowing a variety of disciplines. It is rumored that he could destroy another H.M.V. with only his knife, but there is nothing to back these rumors up other than Ray's reputation. Ray is also a genius hacker, able to manipulate other H.M.V.s through his computer skills. Important Relationships Ray used to work with an assistant named Irene who kept track of his pain medication and assignments while also keeping an eye on him for the Empire. Ray dropped her like a bad plot point as soon as his plots to overthrow the Empire became more risky. Ray sees Axel Erachin as a rival, one of the few mercenaries to ever escape a fight with him alive. He has ruthlessly hunted Axel for a year, never letting the cowboy get too far away. Ray had betrayed Axel on the planet Vegas. Ray works with two other mercenaries, Khenan and Earl wherever he goes. They act as his assistants and boyguards. He also has a crush on Haruka Yoshimitsu. H.M.V. Ray pilots the Hive, a mech known for its nanobot technology. The nanobots are able to form a variety of weapons for the crimson mech by connecting themselves into a certain shape. Character Theme thumb|300px|left|Ray's Theme 'A Perfect Circle,' better known as the Wesker fight music fits Ray's cold and menacing demeanor. Alternative version Ray appears as a second antagonist in the movie. He's quite aware of what is happening and tries to uncover who could be traitor in his own camp. He's helped by Earl. Quotes Category:Characters